The Old Kingdom
by Wolves491111
Summary: *Set in world without curse* Full summary in story. Update: ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Summary: *Set in world without curse* Zelda has been perfectly fine with her life. That is, until she learns her parents want her to marry Prince Phillip, the son of Queen Aurora and King Phillip. After joining a gang of pirates, she finds a new life-one without a forced marriage. Ten years later, she returns to her kingdom after learning of the gruesome death of her parents. But when she finds her best friend-Prince Henry-has started a new life after her disappearance, she begins to wonder if she's fine with him just being her best friend. She also thinks she can figure out who murdered her parents, but doesn't know if she wants to believe it. Or tell Henry, who may or may not be wrapped up the plans of it all.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line and OCs. I also changed Cinderella and Prince Thomas's daughter's name.

 ** _Prologue_**

"Henry!" I shouted. "Get back here!"

I didn't really notice any of the forest; only the blur of trees and underbrush.

"Gotta keep up!" his voice echoed back.

"You didn't even give me a chance," I giggled, slowing my horse as I saw his coming to a stop.

Henry turned to look at me.

He had dark brown hair, which was ruffled and messy from riding his horse through the woods. His chocolate brown eyes were wide and sparkling, showing nothing but the carefree fun we always had.

"You finally made it," he smirked, getting off Hero, finger-brushing the black mane.

"After you stopped," I pointed out. I jumped off my own horse. "You know Crystal isn't as fast as Hero. "Right, girl?" The horse nuzzled my arm, so I petted her nose. "So, what does the prince want for his birthday?"

"I don't know." He heaved a long, drawn out sigh and I looked over at him. His eyes were starting to dull. "Maybe just to get out of the kingdom. Like, forever."

"What's wrong?"

"I just found out that I have to get married to some girl named Ella," he answered. "She's the daughter of … some farmer in the next village."

"Oh," I sighed. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt like a stone dropping down in the ocean, sinking to the very bottom until it seems to crush sea floor. It took me a moment before I realized what it was- _jealousy._

But it made no sense. Henry had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. Why would I be jealous of some farmer girl who would be marrying my best friend?

"Well, if you want to run away, why don't you?"

"I don't know if I could do it alone," he replied.

"What if I came with you?" I blurted. I wasn't sure if I meant it, but it was out of my mouth before I could think it over.

I saw his lips twitch into a smile for the briefest of seconds before it fell again.

"What about your parents? What about _your_ kingdom?" he demanded.

"You think _I'm_ going to want to marry some stupid prince or farmer? No offense," I added.

"None taken."

"But do you honestly think I _want_ to have to run a kingdom?"

"Your fifteen," he pointed out. "You'll change your mind."

"I'll change my mind on what my favorite color is, or what book I want to read. But I _know_ I can't do this. I don't want to." He turned to face me. "Dad taught me how to steer his ship when I was ten. We could leave tonight," I suggested.

"Ze-"

"Meet me at the docks at midnight," I said, hopping up on Crystal's back. I turned to look at him really quickly, already feeling a smirk creep onto my lips. "Don't be a rotten pumpkin."

* * *

"Zelda?" I heard my mother call.

I turned around, seeing my mother standing in the doorway of our stables. Her hair was falling down her back in waves. Her eyes were wide, and I noticed how scared she looked.

"Is something wrong, Momma?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Your father and I were just worried," she said, and I saw her taking deep, calming breaths. "You didn't tell us where you went."

"Well, I'm home now."

"Yes." I saw her bite her lip, casting her eyes downward. "Um, there is a guest in the castle right now."

"Okay."

"Um, Zelda," she took my hand and began leading me through the hallways, "he's asking for your hand. When you come of age to take the throne, of course."

"Momma-" I began, but she cut me off.

"He's made a very generous offer," she added. "His kingdom has a great army and a large amount of gold." She stopped, putting her hand against my cheek. "I _never_ wanted to force into marriage, but we may need his resources one day."

"Can I think about this for a little bit?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "And he will join us for dinner if you wish to meet him."

"Alright, Momma."

"That's my girl," she whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

I could smell the food before I got to the dining hall.

As I approached the doors, I felt my heart beat faster and faster.

When I had made it to my room earlier after talking with my mom, I had found a dress lying on my bed with a not from my mom, saying that she wanted me to wear it if I came down to dinner.

The dress was blue-a color I knew my mother loved-and was a little tighter than I was used to, but it made up for that by being long. The sleeves were long and flared around the wrists, and the dress itself had a train going behind it that was at least a few feet in length. The only thing about the dress that _wasn't_ long was the neckline, which was fairly high up.

For my hair, I had asked my maid to braid it so it fell over my left shoulder. I had even put my crown on, and I only wore it for special occasions. It was really just a small ring of silver with a few diamonds on it, but it meant a lot to me because my mother and father had given it to me.

I looked up. The doors to the dining hall were right in front of me.

I took a deep breath and pushed them open.

"Who's here?" I heard my father ask as he turned around. His blue-gray eyes-the same color as my own-darkened for a moment until he recognized me.

"Zelda," I heard my mother say, and I turned to look at her. "You look lovely." The she gestured to the third person at the table, sitting right across from my usual seat, who stood up as my mother pointed to him.

He was pretty tall, with dark black hair the color of night that seemed to shine with star underneath the light of the chandelier. His eyes, which were an almost-silver gray color, seemed to refract the light, breaking it into a rainbow in his irises. From just looking at him, I'd have to assume he was about eighteen-Henry's age.

"This is Prince Phillip," came my mother's voice, interrupting my thoughts, "the son of Queen Aurora and King Phillip."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess," he greeted with a bow as I moved to stand behind my chair.

"And it's an honor to meet you, Prince Phillip." I felt myself shake a little as I dipped into a curtsy.

"Please," he chuckled. "You don't have to be so formal. _I'm_ the guest."

"Please, you two," came father's voice, slightly rough with age, "sit down."

We obeyed, each taking our respective seats. While his plate was already filled with food, mine was empty.

I reached out, taking some meat off a chicken that was sitting in the middle of the table, got some salad, and began eating.

There was a moment of silence, which my mother broke by saying, "So, Prince Phillip, do you have any hobbies?"

"Uh, yes," he answered. "I love hunting." I felt everything else in my brain shut down.

"Do you?" said my father.

"Yes. I love just going out in the woods and hunting some animals for food." I suddenly felt my muscles stiffen.

"That's cruel to the animals," I pointed out, and I felt my mother's eyes burning into me. I had stopped eating as soon as he had answered her question.

"What do you mean?" he asked, almost innocently, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"They have to deal with being killed," I responded. "It's one thing if they're attacking you, but another if they're just minding their own business and you kill them just for sport."

"Zelda-" my father started, but I cut him off.

"No, no. I'm not hungry anymore anyways."

"Princess-" I held up a hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Prince Phillip." I had already started walking out of the room. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

It was dark out, with stars that seemed to light the night sky. There was no moon, though, so it wasn't too bright. Not bright enough for anyone to recognize the princess sneaking away from home. Forever.

Suddenly, I saw it: a ship that was large, but not very noticeable. There was writing on the side: _Princess._

I knew my father didn't want to put my mother's name on it because he knew she would always be with him and he knew his "little princess" couldn't. So he named his ship just after my mother had given birth to me.

"Zelda!" I turned, seeing Henry right behind me.

"I figured you'd show up."

"Zelda," he said, and I could hear the desperation in his voice. It was strange-he normally saved me. He never sounded like he needed help. He might sound stressed, but that wasn't the same. "You can't go."

"Why not?"

"Running away is never the answer." He pulled Hero up beside me. "You know the story of my father-how he ran away to Neverland, joined Hook, and ran away again. It's not the answer."

"It is if you're going to be forced to marry someone who you know you won't like after being in the same room with them for two minutes," I grumbled.

"Zelda." He reached over and grabbed my hand. I felt my heart start to beat faster, but tried to ignore it. "What about your parents? Your life _here?"_

I looked him in the eyes. They seemed to sparkle with hope. Hope that I would stay.

Stay and give up my freedom.

"I can leave it behind."

He eyes seemed to dull again, as they had earlier. "Then," he said as he dropped my hand, "I guess this is good bye."

"I guess it is."

I hopped off Crystal's back.

"Will you take care of her for me?" I asked. "Just as one last thing to do for me?"

He offered a sad smile and took her reins. "To say good bye."

I ran towards the ship. I got on, and couldn't help looking back.

"You'll visit me sometime, won't you?" he called.

I gave him a quick smirk and answered, "If I remember."

* * *

Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: *Set in world without curse* Zelda has been perfectly fine with her life. That is, until she learns her parents want her to marry Prince Phillip, the son of Queen Aurora and King Phillip. After joining a gang of pirates, she finds a new life-one without a forced marriage. Ten years later, she returns to her kingdom after learning of the gruesome death of her parents. But when she finds her best friend-Prince Henry-has started a new life after her disappearance, she begins to wonder if she's fine with him just being her best friend. She also thinks she can figure out who murdered her parents, but doesn't know if she wants to believe it. Or tell Henry, who may or may not be wrapped up the plans of it all.

 ** _Chapter 1_**

There was a smooth, rocking motion to my ship. It was calming me, especially since I'd heard the news from my old kingdom.

My parents were dead.

It was more than likely that they had been murdered. My mother's stomach had been cut open, and my father's head had been severed from his body. After I had heard the news, I had locked myself in my cabin and cried my eyes out. I might have left years ago because they had tried to force me into marriage, but I still loved them. They were my _parents._

I hadn't come out for a few hours, after which I told my crew to start steering us in the direction of the Enchanted Forest.

Now I was laying on my bed in my cabin, staring up at the ceiling and dreading returning to my old kingdom. I don't think anyone would even recognize me. I'd changed so much. I had grown, had changed the way I dressed, I had even dyed my hair from blonde to black. I barely recognize myself in the mirror.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Cap'n Zel!" Devin, my first mate, called through the door. I could almost imagine what he looked like, his dark eyebrow scrunched together, his deep brown eyes thoughtful and his black hair messy from running his hands through it. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," I muttered, but he miraculously heard me. I looked up towards the door, squinting my eyes as the light came towards me, a sight I hadn't seen since three or four days ago, and it was a miracle I could process Devin's silhouette standing in front of my bed. "What do you want, first mate?"

"We're at the Enchanted Forest," he answered. "And you should probably change clothes. You've been wearing those clothes for almost an entire week."

"Since when does the first mate give orders to the captain?"

"Since you've been moping in your cabin." I felt his grip on my wrist, pulling me to my feet, and I felt myself begin to stumble against him, and the last thing I felt before we hit the ground was his arms encircling my waist. I looked down, our noses barely touching, seeing him staring up at me.

That was all it took for me to manage to stand up on my own, trying to focus on anything but what just happened.

I held out my hand, helping my crew member up.

"Nice job, Cap'n," he mumbled, brushing his shirt as if there was dust on it.

I shot him a glare before ordering, "Tell the crew I'll be gone for a few days. And I don't want to have to bail anyone out of trouble."

"Aye, aye."

"That goes doubly for you," I added as I walked over to my closet in the corner of my room.

"You should know I can't keep promises," he said before closing the door to my room, once again leaving me in darkness.

"And neither can I," I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: *Set in world without curse* Zelda has been perfectly fine with her life. That is, until she learns her parents want her to marry Prince Phillip, the son of Queen Aurora and King Phillip. After joining a gang of pirates, she finds a new life-one without a forced marriage. Ten years later, she returns to her kingdom after learning of the gruesome death of her parents. But when she finds her best friend-Prince Henry-has started a new life after her disappearance, she begins to wonder if she's fine with him just being her best friend. She also thinks she can figure out who murdered her parents, but doesn't know if she wants to believe it. Or tell Henry, who may or may not be wrapped up the plans of it all.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

I stood on the deck of my ship, wearing tight leather pants, a tight black shirt, a black jacket, and black leather boots. There were multiple necklaces hanging around my neck, and I had cut my hair just before getting off the ship, so I knew it was short.

Suddenly, I noticed a figure standing down the dock.

I walked down the gangplank that connected to the land, and moved towards them.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" I called, slightly delighting in the fact that so many people had turned to look at me. "Prince Henry?"

The prince turned around, and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

I knew that when I'd get here he'd look older. It was to be expected.

What I _didn't_ expect, however, was the Henry standing in front of me. His chocolate brown hair had grown longer, curling at the nape of his neck. There were even a few gray hairs poking from the dark locks. His eyes had become equally brighter and duller, and I didn't know if that was good or bad.

I suddenly realized that the longer I stared, the more people noticed.

"Zelda?" Henry asked. "I-is that really you?"

"In the flesh." I felt my throat begin to go a little dry, so I pulled a flask that was hidden in my jacket and took a swig, feeling the burning sensation that I always felt as it washed down my throat.

"What happened to you?" he asked, moving a few steps closer.

I felt my heartbeat speed up; felt my pulse quicken; felt my stomach start to do flips. It reminded me of that day in the woods; the day I took my father's boat out on the open sea, getting as far away from the land as I could. This feeling was so strange-so foreign-and it made me feel almost helpless. It didn't make any sense. This was _Henry._ The same Henry I'd met after I'd fallen in a stream. The same Henry I'd discovered the forest with. The same Henry who'd protected me from an attacking wolf …

I took another swig from the flask.

"I got in with some pirates," I answered, shrugging my shoulder. "Changed my hair. I grew up."

There was a brief moment where I thought he would say something insulting and turn away, but instead he stepped forward, holding out his right hand.

"It's still good to see you," he said.

I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach, but took another swig and stick out my own hand, feeling a small smile creep on my face. It was almost like when we were younger.

"It's good to see you, too," I replied.

I pulled my hand back, tucked the flask away, and straightened my jacket.

"I should probably be going," I said. "People to see. Funerals to attend."

He eyes went wide. "Oh, yeah," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should've known that's why you came."

"It was good to see you, Henry," I whispered.

I began to walk up the dock, but was stopped when I felt Henry's hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, making eye contact with him.

"Do you need a place to stay?" he asked, nothing but concern and gentleness in his eyes and voice, the same as before I had run away. "Because you can stay with me as long as you need."

I let a smile spread across my face. "Thank you, Henry."


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: *Set in world without curse* Zelda has been perfectly fine with her life. That is, until she learns her parents want her to marry Prince Phillip, the son of Queen Aurora and King Phillip. After joining a gang of pirates, she finds a new life-one without a forced marriage. Ten years later, she returns to her kingdom after learning of the gruesome death of her parents. But when she finds her best friend-Prince Henry-has started a new life after her disappearance, she begins to wonder if she's fine with him just being her best friend. She also thinks she can figure out who murdered her parents, but doesn't know if she wants to believe it. Or tell Henry, who may or may not be wrapped up the plans of it all.

 ** _Chapter 3_**

"Here we are," Henry announced, throwing open the door.

I gasped.

Just the entry hall of the castle was huge-bigger than the one at my old castle. And there were so many expensive-looking decorations. I was suddenly afraid to break anything.

"Henry?" came a sweet, too-cheerful voice, and I looked up, seeing a woman standing in the doorway. She looked pretty short, with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and clear green eyes, which seemed to darken a little as she caught sight of me. "Who's this?"

"Ella, this is Zelda," Henry introduced. "She's an old friend of mine. Zelda, this is my wife, Princess Ella." I noticed his voice deflate a little as he said 'my wife'.

"It's nice to meet you," Ella said, holding out her hand.

"You, too."

When we pulled our hands apart, I felt Henry press a hand against my back.

"Let me show you to your room," he said.

"You mean she's staying here?" Ella asked.

"Just until I can go back out with my crew," I answered. "I'll be here a week, at the most."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," I said, but I suddenly felt like throwing up. She wasn't as nice as she seemed, and I could feel it.

* * *

"And here's where you'll be staying," Henry said as he opened the door.

The room-admittedly-looked pretty good. There was a black carpet on the floor. There was a huge closet in one corner, with a vanity right next to it. There was a single window with a black velvet curtain drawn over it, blocking all the light from outside. But that was fine with me. I really didn't like the sun-especially when it woke me up. And then-pressed against one wall-was a huge, mahogany bed with curtains attached to the four poles at each corner.

"Nice room," I commented.

"Yeah-we used to use it for when mom visited, but ever since she died, we use it as a guest room. Some of her old dresses might still be in there." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before adding, "Umm … I know you just got here, but … there's a ball in a few days, if you want to come."

"What's the occasion?"

"My birthday," he answered.

I suddenly felt terrible. On Henry's birthday, we used to meet in the forest on our horses and just ride through the trees until he had to get back or we got tired. And ever since I left, I'd forgotten his birthday. And I'd never thought about it twice-I'd never really thought about _Henry_ much since I'd left.

"Right. Your birthday," I repeated. "How old are you going to be, again?"

"Uh … twenty-eight," he whispered.

"Right," I said. "Always three years older than me."

"Yeah," he sighed, beginning to leave the room.

Then he stopped.

"It'd mean a lot if you'd show up," he added.

Then he left.


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: *Set in world without curse* Zelda has been perfectly fine with her life. That is, until she learns her parents want her to marry Prince Phillip, the son of Queen Aurora and King Phillip. After joining a gang of pirates, she finds a new life-one without a forced marriage. Ten years later, she returns to her kingdom after learning of the gruesome death of her parents. But when she finds her best friend-Prince Henry-has started a new life after her disappearance, she begins to wonder if she's fine with him just being her best friend. She also thinks she can figure out who murdered her parents, but doesn't know if she wants to believe it. Or tell Henry, who may or may not be wrapped up the plans of it all.

 ** _Chapter 4_**

I don't remember much after that. I didn't remember eating or even walking over to the bed. All I remembered was waking up and looking at the curtains hanging by my face.

I bolted up, feeling sweat drip down my face. However, when I reached my hand up to wipe it away, I realized it wasn't on my forehead-it was coming from my eyes. And it was sweat I was feeling-it was tears.

 _What had I even been dreaming about?_ I thought.

I racked my brain, trying to figure out what my dream had been.

I felt myself begin to heat up, so I took off my jacket as I walked to the window.

But there was still something burning inside me-a fire trying to consume my body.

I walked over to a mirror hanging on one of the walls. It was strange-I didn't remember seeing it yesterday.

It wasn't too fancy-just a piece of reflective glass with a simple silver frame. And staring back at me was the face of a girl who I found myself unable to recognize. She had red eyes, puffy from crying. Her short black hair was sticking out around her head in every direction. Her black shirt had most of its buttons undone, showing her sun-tanned skin with its many scars, some from just a few days ago and others that were years old.

"What happened to you, Zel?" I whispered to myself, running a hand through my hair.

Just then, there was a light knock on my door. "Zelda?" came a voice that I somewhat recognized from the previous night.

I walked over and opened the door, not even bothering to rebutton my shirt. That alone clearly made her mad, if the way her eyes narrowed and darkened told me anything. Though, not two seconds later, they went back to being as bright and peppy as they had been when I met her.

"Breakfast is ready if you would like to eat," Ella stated, her posture incredibly rigid.

"No thank you," I replied. Then, unable to resist, I added, "I'm going through grief, and my second stage is starving myself."

She looked about ready to fire something back, but stopped at the last second. "Well, if you change your mind, you're welcome to come join us."

With that, she turned and stalked off down the hall, her hair flying behind her as if a gust of wind was following her.

"Whatever," I muttered to the air, throwing the door closed with a loud _bang._


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: *Set in world without curse* Zelda has been perfectly fine with her life. That is, until she learns her parents want her to marry Prince Phillip, the son of Queen Aurora and King Phillip. After joining a gang of pirates, she finds a new life-one without a forced marriage. Ten years later, she returns to her kingdom after learning of the gruesome death of her parents. But when she finds her best friend-Prince Henry-has started a new life after her disappearance, she begins to wonder if she's fine with him just being her best friend. She also thinks she can figure out who murdered her parents, but doesn't know if she wants to believe it. Or tell Henry, who may or may not be wrapped up the plans of it all.

 ** _Chapter 5_**

It was about an hour or two later-after I'd gotten back to being myself-that I decided to go down to the stables. Which, as it turned out, included asking every servant in the palace for directions.

Which hurt a lot.

Growing up with Cinderella as my mother, I got used to being nice to servants and maids. So I bit the inside of my cheek whenever I saw them. They reminded me too much of _her._

But, in a way, it was all worth it when I got to the stables and saw a grown white horse sitting in its pen.

"Hey, Crystal," I whispered as I approached her, holding out my hand to let her sniff it. I couldn't help the smile I felt on my face or the warmth in my chest when she nuzzled me, her nose rubbing up my arm.

My father had surprised me with Crystal as a present on my seventh birthday. It had taken me only a month or two to learn how to ride her. And whenever my dad would visit other kingdoms on trips that lasted a few days, I would spend time with Crystal. She made me feel like my dad was still there.

It was no different now. Except that I knew my dad wouldn't be coming home. Ever again.

 _You didn't even tell him good bye,_ a voice in my head whispered. _You just disappeared. They died never seeing you again. They died thinking you were dead._

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"I was wondering when you'd come down here."

I quickly wiped away the tear I had felt fall down my face.

"Well, I was busy crying my eyes out yesterday," I said, "so I figured I'd stroll down memory lane today."

"Yeah," Henry sighed, running his hand through Crystal's mane. "In case you didn't notice, I kept up my end of our bargain."

"And I never visited."

"But you're here now," he stated. "That's something."

I gave a pathetic half smile. "Don't go making excuses for me, now."

There was a moment of silence between us, the only noise coming from our horses.

"So, why'd you come here in the first place?" I asked.

"I was looking for you," he answered. "I just heard your parents' funeral is in two days at the castle."

"Oh," I sighed.

"I figured you'd want to know," he added.

"Yeah."

I looked up at Henry, seeing him staring at me. There was something strange in his eyes. It wasn't a sadness, or a regret-it was just something purely Henry.

"So, what happened between you and them after you disappeared?" His voice was incredibly gentle-as if speaking too loudly could break me into a million pieces.

"Um …" There honestly wasn't much _to_ tell. I ran off one night. They probably tried their best to find me, but in the end, it didn't matter-they were dead, and I was the only one who could take the throne-if I wanted to.

And really, I had been trying to ask myself that question for ten years-would I _really_ want that for myself?

In the middle of my thinking, Henry's voice cut me off. "You okay, Zeld?" he asked as one of his calm, careful hands grabbed one of my shaking ones.

"Yeah. Sorry." I took a deep, calming breath. "They must've tried looking for me, but … I was too far gone," I answered finally.

"No one's ever too far away to be helped," he whispered, and it reminded so much of that night when he had tried to keep me from running away, I felt like it _was_ that night that I swore I could feel the moon's light shining down on us.

But it felt so different at the same time. We had both grown up. We had already chosen our paths. Well, Henry had. I was still trying to grow up myself.

But, looking up at Henry, I could still see a glimpse of the boy he used to be-full of hope, and love, and belief in everyone having good buried somewhere deep inside.

"You might want to start heading out," came his voice, and I felt my heart flutter, like a leaf in the breeze. I tried to steel myself. "You know, if you want to go to your parents' funeral."

"Or I could just leave tonight," I blurted. There was no other thought to it-it might even be a great way to get to experience something my mother had a long time ago. "After the ball."

I looked up, seeing a large, somewhat-smug grin cross his face. I realized I we were still holding hands, so I quickly let go, feeling my hand fall uselessly to my side.

"The terrifying pirate captain, Zelda, at a ball, dressed up like a princess?" he commented.

"I'm doing it because I haven't seen you in ten years, so don't go making fun of me. Unless you want me to not show up," I added.

Henry held up his hands as if in surrender. "Alright. I'll shut up."

"Henry!" came Ella's irritably happy voice. "Come on! We have to start getting ready for the ball!"

"I, uh … I h-have to go," Henry said.

"Duty calls," I said in a voice just above a whisper.

He stepped closer towards me, and leaned down just an inch or two. He raised an eyebrow in the annoyingly adorable way he did. "I'll see you tonight, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered after a moment. "It's your birthday."

* * *

 **Remember: please leave reviews! Reviews make me happy and get you lovelies new chapters! And snacks! Snacks for everyone who reviews!**


End file.
